This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Current shoes are more and more diverse. There are shoes with protection eyelets. The protection eyelets are used to pass a shoe lace through. Consequently, it is not necessary to arrange shoe eyelets on a vamp. At present, a protection eyelet is set on the vamp by a protection eyelet string. One end of the protection eyelet string is a loop protruding from the vamp, and the other end of the protection eyelet string is stitched on the side edge of the vamp and is adhered to the shoe sole. Such a protection eyelet string is set on the vamp by hand, and only the tail thereof is fixed. The protection eyelet string comes off easily, when a force is applied to it. Furthermore, by setting the string by hand, only some simple interweavement patterns can be done, and the product is simple and not standard and unified. There is also a case where a string is used to weave a mesh vamp integrally. In that case, when a vamp is woven, loops to pass a shoe lace through are woven integrally. However, though such a mesh vamp is ventile, it is very soft. The vamp has poor straightness and shaping ability. The vamp is not esthetic and cannot protect feet.